


A Lonely One

by SaixShroom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaixShroom/pseuds/SaixShroom
Summary: Saïx is one lonely man....





	A Lonely One

   I looked into the mirror, and all I seen were two yellow orbs staring back at me.  _ I’m hideous _ , I thought as I put my computer-web-color-blue hair back into its usual do. Suddenly, Xemnas called up to me.

 

   “Saïx, honey! I need to talk to you!” Xemnas yelled, a hint of worry in his voice.

 

   “Give me a minute, mother.” I mumbled back.

 

   I took one last glance in the mirror, tracing the X I have between my brows. I smile, and make my way down to my mother. My feet caress the cold, dark, hardwood floors. The cold is comforting for my cold, brooding self. I put my usual mask on, no smiley faces for this guy. But all I ever wanted in life, was to be fucked by a clown. A red-headed clown. A joke. And to be loved, of course, but mostly fucked by a joke. 

 

   I finally make it down the steps, why were the stairs so long? It gave me enough time to think and I don’t like that. I see Xemnas sitting on the brown couch, stained by shit and shart. We really should’ve gotten a new couch, shouldn’t we? Anyways, Xemnas (aka Xem-NAH) was watching me this entire time, what a creep. But, he looks worried. I sense something’s off, and I look to the right of me.

 

_    There he is _ , I say in my head. The tall, lanky, luxurious Clown was standing near my doorway. His Godly-green eyes were staring into my yucky-yellow ones. My God, how I wanted him to dick my down right there.  _ Not now, naughty.   _ I paid more attention to Xemnasty, who opened his mouth to speak.

 

   “Now, Axel is here on behalf of me. I called him here because… well… he’s going to be your daddy… your Clown Daddy.” Xemnot said, a hint of mischief in his voice. 

 

   “What do you mean? Am I to be his sex slave?” I asked, trying to hide my enthusiasm.

 

   Axel smirked. “No, dummy, you’re going to be my best friend.” His smile grew. “OF COURSE YOU’RE going to be my sex slave, it’s understandable, even to simpletons.”

 

   I was shocked, the love of my life, wanted me to be his sex slave? I’m retarded, that’s what he just said. “I.. don’t know what to say…. I’m speechless.”

 

   “Clearly you’re not speechless if you’re talking right now.” Axel replied.

 

   I blinked, I truly did not know what to say. All I could do was make seal noises. Xemnag and Axel both looked concerned as I continued to make noises of an ostrich having a stroke. Suddenly, I started gagging. The thought of love made me physically sick, as it seems now. I fainted, falling hard on the hardwood floor. Xemnass just stood there, containing his ugly laughter. And Axel, my babe, rushed over to my side, saving the day.

 

   “Sex! Sex! Are you alright? Look at me!” Axel taps my cheek. Without warning, Axel bitch slaps me.  _ Twice. _ He just stood up, and slapped me. He’s got arms the length of an Eastern Ratsnake.

 

   “Jesus FUCKING Christ, Asshole, I’m alright! I woke up the first time you slapped me.” I angrily said. I  _ did not  _ sign up for an abusive relationship. Then again, that would be pretty kinky.

 

   “I know what can make you feel better…” Axel alluded.

 

   Curious, I ask “What?”

 

   “ _ Shrek _ .” He smiles. That smile melted me.

 

   I just leaned up and kissed him. It surprised me even. I never do that. I’m so timid and… cold and brooding. Why would I do this? It was a passionate kiss, our tongues intertwining with each other, a dance of lust.

 

   “Oh, Saix…” Before Axel could finish, I had to cut him off.

 

   “Actually, it’s Saïx, not Saix,” I snarkily said. 

 

   Axel leaned down and kissed me once more. We didn’t even sense Xemneglect squeezing one out while these events unfolded. Who knew he was so gay? And yet, I’m a cold, brooding guy being kissed by a firey red-head man.

 

   Axel hoisted me up, surprising me with his strength. He’s a literal noodle.  _ A noodle that was shoved up someones vag while they were on their period _ , I giggle internally. 

 

   “This is the beginning of something beautiful, isn’t it?” I wonder aloud.

 

   Axel looks my way. “No, I sense this is going to be real shitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> ClownCommittee needs to recognize me pls ;-;  
> i want in ;-;


End file.
